300 year old tiger Yasumi Yori
by niji-ninja
Summary: Naruto meets a girl randomly in Konoha,Yet shes very power full... thats what happens when you have a body of a 14 year old when you're really 300 years old. She knows more jutsus than orochimaro and Sasuke, could she help naruto? Naruto x OC


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (although i wish i could...)**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! i hope you like my story! PLZZZ REVIEW!! **

"What? No missions? Not for two WEEKS?" Naruto ask miserably while slinking down to the floor.

"Look all the others are gone except Sakura, Sai and you. Fortualy there isn't too many clients round, most are ninja are trying to find Sasuke…" Tsunade said in annoyance.

"_Sasuke_", Naruto muttered, "Shouldn't 'we' look for Sasuke?"

Tsunade sighed and dismissed Naruto.

Ramen, Naruto thought, Ramen will cheer me up. Damn Tsunade had to bring Sasuke up didn't she? Maybe I should train first?

"Hey! She's got my wallet! Dude she _stole_ my wallet!" a man shouted, "Someone catch her!"

I don't care, a couple years back I might have, back when everything was normal, with Sasuke still round…

Naruto thought intensely about his flash blacks until they were interrupted. A massive force hit him causing to crash onto the ground, hitting his head so hard, he was blinded by the white hot pain in his head, and then everything went black…

"Hey kid! Are you ok?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh?" Naruto said in a faint voice, "Who are you? Where am I? Am I flying?"

A sudden laughter came from the voice.

Naruto looked down and saw he was in the hands of a person and flying, no, the person was only jumping from tree to tree at a smooth abnormal rate.

He then looked up, a girl was holding him.

Great, she's thinking of something, but what? And what are those 3 marks on each side of her face?

"Here we are!" The girl said in a normal tone. Naruto looked her up and down, looked away and blushed.

"Hmm…What's wrong, you're blushing!" The girl asked.

The girl was smiling in an unusual challenging way.

Her face filled with pretty features, her emerald green eyes full of excitement, her brown hair with its bizarre pony tail making it look as if her hair was as short as her chin but with a skinny long side pony tail down low, her rose bud shaped mouth and her purple Chinese dress which seemed to be a lot like Sakura's but with a hole on each shoulder with a continuing short sleeve.

Still looking away and blushing Naruto said "You're head band has the logo of Konoha on it, yet I've never you seen around here…"

"Well I've been round for a long time…yeah seems no people recognise me around here any more…" The girl thought to her self.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto said with a burst of excitement.

The girl seemed to be a bit surprised by Naruto's out burst, but smiled back.

"I'm Yasumi Yori, nice to meet ya!" Yori replied.

With that they both smiled.

Naruto looked round at his surroundings, he seemed to be around a whole heap trees.

Probably round the out skirts of Konoha, he thought, I shouldn't be in any harm from this girl, should I?

"Hey, how come I'm here, with you? Just out of curiosity" Naruto asked.

"Oh, heh, I ran into you, full speed, I, uh, had no time to do anything, so I just bought you with me, besides you seemed to have abnormally recovered anyway…"Yori said, this time looking away blushing.

"So, you're the one who stole the wallet? Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Just a little revenge…, the guy tried to kill me just a few years ago…be sides I needed the money! And the guy's only losing $50!" Yori protested.

"Come on lets go back to Konoha!" Naruto said standing up from the ground.

Wow, this girl is very strange; she's as tall as me and has a strange attitude, maybe as strange as mine…, thought Naruto.

"But I don't have a place to stay!" Yori protested.

"…You can stay at my place, if you like…" Naruto said quietly.

"No rent?" Yori asked.

He shook his head.

On the way back to Konoha, jumping tree top to tree top was Naruto and Yori.

"So how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"300 years" said Yori in a short reply.

Naruto stopped in mid air and fell full speed to the ground on his head.

Without looking down and stopping Yori said "That's the best reaction I've had so far, most people run off" she said then stopped and giggled.

Naruto started to pick himself up from the ground as Yori came down swiftly to help him up.

"Gosh, im getting you tied up, aren't I?"

"It's okay, I'm fine..." He muttered back.

A short time later they reached the entrance to Konoha; as usual the guards were guarding the gates.

"Look you go in, I'll go in a different way!" Yori said.

Naruto nodded and walked into the entrance; while Yori ran swiftly and with one shot jumped over the Konoha fence.

I should walk slowly, be the looks of it Yori will be taking her time…

Naruto stopped his thoughts as he heard a few surprised screams from a few metres away.

There was Yori in mid air, about half way to the ground; Naruto had completely dropped his jaw and just stared gapping at her. Not even Sasuke could jump like that! Naruto thought.

Be fore he knew it a hand grabbed him and started running full speed; everything was completely a blur to Naruto.

Naruto looked down at his legs; they weren't even touching the ground! He looked at the person who has holding him by his hand, it was Yori alright, her face still filled with excitement.

Suddenly she asked "Which way is you're house?"

"Eto (um)…Left, Right and then Left again" Naruto said.

"Is it the red sort of place? It kind of looks like its sloping" Yori asked.

Here already? That was wayyyyy too fast for me even! Naruto thought.

Suddenly the speed stopped at full. Naruto full smashed into Yori; causing her to fall over with Naruto toppling over her.

"Whoa! Sorry! I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly!" Yori said, looking away and blushing.

"I can't move!" Naruto said.

A few people walking past stopped to look at them and suddenly looked away and walked on faster.

Naruto was on top of Yori; with both of them facing each other, it looked like something it shouldn't have been without a room.

Yori still blushing tried to shove Naruto out of the way with out hurting him.

Before she could fully push him off Sakura walked past and stopped.

"Naruto with a girl…"Sakura said starting to faint. (like she did when she was twelve)

INNER SAKURA: Wahhh! Naruto gets his first love before meeee! He's even top of her and they're blushing! Hang on-

"NARUTO!!!! What are you doing with that girl! Are you trying to harass her?" Sakura yelled. (Regaining her consciousness)

"S-s-sakura! It's not what it seems! I just-" Naruto said.

Too late.

Sakura pulled Naruto up and heaved him towards a massive tree.

"Look it really wasn't what you thought it was…he collapsed into me and hurt himself" Yori said.

Sakura grew bright red. "oh, well I've never seen you're face round here…where are you from?" she asked.

"Here." Yori replied.

A voice rang out before Sakura could react. "Hey Sakura, just you and me have got a mission!" rang Sai's voice.

"Oh, I've got to go…see you round" Sakura said quietly.

Yori waved good bye just as Naruto walked up to her; with burses and cuts all over him.

"Come on let's go and get you cleaned up and I'll make you some food" Yori suggested.

"Can you make ramen?" Naruto asked eagerly.

She nodded in reply.

Just as Yori was making ramen, Naruto checked his daily thoughts.

What comes to mind? Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Training! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Training! _Yasumi Yori!!!_- Hey! Wait how'd that get there?! Naruto thought.

"Wahhh! How'd- That doesn- No wa-" Naruto said out loud.

Oh no, I just said that out loud!

Yori turned from the stove.

What could he be thinking, his not the guy to think _that_ kind of stuff is he? Yori thought

End of Chapter 1 ………


End file.
